The invention concerns a paper dispenser with saturated paper that may be used alternately to moisten a paper sheet or extract the paper sheet dry.
DE 34 04 164 A1, for example, discloses a paper dispenser which utilizes a conveyor belt that submerges into a tank filled with fluid that runs across an upper cylinder that is arranged directly on the underside of the paper that is to be moistened.
Using a rocker, the cylinder is either drawn away from or moved toward the paper, which provides the option of moistening the paper.
The disadvantage of the aforementioned configuration is that direct moistening of the paper sheet occurs without intermediate switching of distributing cylinders, which is associated with adding an undesirably high quantity of fluid. The paper sheet becomes so saturated due to the direct transfer of fluid from the tank to the underside of the paper sheet that—in the experience of the applicant—extraction of the paper sheet is no longer possible because it has been so thoroughly saturated that it tears upon being pulled out.
Another disadvantage of the configuration is that it lacks a conveyor mechanism for the paper sheet. It is, however, specified that the upper counter-pressure roll can be driven by motor or operated manually. But because the paper sheet has been so thoroughly saturated, trials have shown that driving a thoroughly saturated paper sheet with a rotationally driven counter-roll (directly above the moistening cylinder) is not possible. The saturated paper sheet then largely disintegrates in the drive roll gap such that an operationally secure conveyance of the paper sheet is not guaranteed.
Even manual extraction of a thoroughly saturated paper sheet from a paper dispenser is only conditionally possible because the paper sheet tends to tear at the spot where it has been moistened.
Another disadvantage of the known configuration is that it uses a fluid that evaporates. This results in the constant need to make the belt drive specified for extracting the fluid opposite the tank watertight both in active operation with the paper sheet and in the swung away position. This is supposed to prevent evaporation of the fluid from the tank—independent of the swinging movement of the rocker. It has, however, been shown that such sealing of the extraction cylinder opposite the tank cannot be executed, particularly when the extraction cylinder is insulated with gaskets and these gaskets are supposed to follow the relatively large swing path of the rocker.
Therefore the disadvantage of the aforementioned configuration is also due to the fact that the fluid placed in the tank evaporates relatively fast because the gaskets used for sealing not bring about the required sealing effect.